


Proposal Problems

by DaFishi



Series: Enslaved [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha Angelica, Alpha Martha, Alpha Rachel, Alpha Thomas, But really fluffy, F/M, M/M, Multi, Omega Alexander, like really bad, snowed out, the alphas have bad luck with proposals, their kids are name Angelica and Rachel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: They were finally a family again.But one of them was struggling to make another part of their family.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Martha Eppes Wayles/Alexander Hamilton, Martha Eppes Wayles/Thomas Jefferson, Martha Eppes Wayles/Thomas Jefferson/Alexander Hamilton
Series: Enslaved [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908604
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Proposal Problems

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatkid010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatkid010/gifts).



> This was pretty funny to write

Thomas was sitting with Alexander in his lap.

He was pressed feather-soft kisses across his omega’s face because apparently, he had had a shitty day.

“Do you feel better, darling?” Thomas whispers to his omega.

Alexander hums contently.

Thomas tried not to show the hurt on his face as he pressed kisses down Alexander’s neck and smelled the faint undertone of other alphas.

He hadn’t slept with them, otherwise, the scent would have been stronger, but he did spend lots of time with them.

And don’t get Thomas started on the flirting.

To get back at Martha and Thomas, Alexander would constantly flirt with all alphas.

Though it was irritating, Thomas and Martha knew they deserved it.

But they also knew Alexander would never cross that line for them because he knew firsthand how much it hurt.

“Go, hurry!”

“You’re the one letting the snow in!”

“Wipe your shoes, you heathen!”

Thomas stifles his laughter in Alexander’s neck as the rest of the family tumble into the house.

Rachel and Angelica were bickering as Martha trailed behind them.

“Oh, come on, it snowed yesterday,” Rachel complains.

Martha sighs. “I’ll get the hot chocolate.”

Angelica huffs. “Unbelievable. Truly. That proposal is going to have to wait again.”

Rachel groans and buries her face in her hands.

While Angelica already proposed to her omega, Rachel was planning on proposing to hers yesterday.

But the snow canceled that out.

Yesterday and today.

“That’s some luck,” Alexander says, shaking his head.

Thomas and Martha share a look though.

Angelica notices. “What? Wait, does the bad luck run in the family?”

Thomas snorts. “You have no idea.”

“My grandfather dropped his ring off the side of his boat,” Martha says.

Thomas scoffs. “Amateur. Mine fell off the boat and the ring somehow snapped and got stuck in the boat side.”

“My father got bit on the behind by a dog when he got done on his knee.”

“Mine literally lost the ring in a pigsty at his farm.”

Angelica was gaping as Thomas and Martha exchanged stories.

“I’m never getting married,” Rachel says, throwing her hands up.

“Wait, but ours was arranged?” Alexander asks.

“First, the pavilion burnt down, the caterers switched the orders, the flowers were the ones that you’re allergic too, and the officiator lost his book,” Thomas lists.

Alexander pales. “Why did I not know about this?”

Martha shrugs. “Decided to let you have fun. Didn’t want to make you go into cardiac arrest too.”

Angelica pats Alexander’s head patronizingly.

“Guys?” Rachel’s panicked voice comes.

“Oh dear,” Martha mutters.

“Proposal problems,” Thomas agrees.

“Here it comes,” Angelica cackles as Rachel tears down the stairs.

“I lost the ring!”

“Sweet Jesus.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
